


How Does This Go Again?

by werewolfsaz



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could do this... Even if he did think he might swallow his own tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Does This Go Again?

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine, just playing with them.   
> Please feel free to comment  
> Enjoy =)

He could do this. Of course he could. He wasn't an idiot even if Steve did make him feel goofy at times. He'd done it once before but he couldn't remember if he'd been this nervous then.  
"Daddy? Are you ok?"  
Staring into his baby girl's eyes Danny felt instantly calm. Her constant faith in him, that he would always do the right thing, was incredibly humbling. God, he loved her.  
"Yeah, Monkey, I'm fine."  
"Can I see it again?" she begged, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Laughing, Danny pulled the box from his pocket, handing it to her.   
"Whatever you do, don't lose it."  
Grace opened the small box, eyes lighting up with excitment. Inside was a titanium ring, about 4mm in width, with a black diamond inset in the band. It was obviously a man's ring. She handed it back.  
"Do you think Steve will like it, sweetheart?"  
"He'll love it, Danno."

They met Steve by Kamekona's shaved ice stand. Danny was glad to see Chin and Kono with him, all talking and smiling, relaxed. Danny was so nervous he nearly puked getting out of the car. Only sheer Jersey stubborness, with a healthy side order of Williams pride, kept his lunch down. Grace slipped her small hand in his, squeezing it reasurringly.  
"You can do it, Daddy," she whispered.  
Steve spotted them as Danny scooped his girl up and carried her over his shoulder. An enormous smile lit up his whole face. Danny felt himself melt, returning the smile with an equally big one.  
"Hey Uncle Steve," Grace greeted, giggling as Danny swung her down.  
"Hi Monkey girl," the SEAL grinned back. "I got your favourite." He pushed a shave ice towards her before bending to kiss Danny.  
"What's going on,babe? Why did you want us all to meet here?"  
This was it, the moment of truth. Danny gripped Steve's hand, dropped to one knee and pulled the ring box free.  
"Steve, you drive me crazy. You're pig headed, reckless, obsessive... And perfect for me. I love you, more than words can ever express. Will you marry me?"  
Steve's hazel eyes glittered with unshed tears. He looked deep into colbalt eyes and saw love, respect, amusment and the ever present hint of exasperation.  
"Oh God, yes please," he breathed.  
Danny released the breath he'd been holding, a massive smile sliding across his face. With slightly shaking hands, he slipped the ring on Steve's finger. The taller man hauled him to his feet, kissing him deeply.  
"Yay, I'm getting a Step Steve," Grace cheered, dancing round with Kono. The congratulations were loud and enthusiastic. Danny spotted Steve rubbing his finger over the ring, smiling to himself. The blond couldn't help smiling too. He'd found his man and he had ever intention of keeping him.


End file.
